The Rich Girl's Toy
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Requested by anonymous. Mako breaks into Asami's house to steal, but when she catches him he is in for it. Warning: pre-teen Mako and rape. If you don't like that stuff do not read and I repeat do not read. Please Comment. Masami.


The Rich Girl's Toy

Requested by anonymous.

Mako stood just outside of the Sato home. He looked up at the giant mansion with all of its lights now off. That was exactly what he was waiting for. Now he just needed to wait a little longer so the family would be fully asleep before he broke in.

The twelve year old Mako knew this was the best place for him to hit so he could get some money and food for him and his little brother. He had already leaped over the brick wall to the house. It was a bit chili outside, but Mako refused to use the little firebending he knew so not to alert anyone.

He waited about twenty minutes before he sneaked all the up to the house. He held a rock in hand, breaking a window. He was careful as he climbed inside so he wouldn't cut himself. He dropped to the floor and looked around to make sure that nobody heard him.

He then continued up the large staircase to the second floor. He figured he find some money or jewelry first before going to the kitchen and raiding it. He was careful not to make a sound while ascending up the steps.

He walked down the darken hall until he reached a room with its close dual doors. He cracked the door open and looked inside. A beautiful teen girl with long black hair slept soundly in her bed. Mako blushed at the sight of her. He might have been not technical be a teenager yet, but he almost felt star struck.

Mako took a breath to calm himself. He had to focus his brother was relying on him. He shook his head for good measure and then focused on looking around the dark room for any signs of valuables. He then spotted a purse on the night stand.

The young orphan got a dark smile on his face. He entered the room, tiptoeing his way to the side of the bed. He moved pass the sleeping beauty just a couple more feet from his target. He took the final few steps to the dresser.

He reached out his hand just about to gasp the expensive looking purse that was sure to hold tons of cash. His excitement disappeared when he felt a hand grab his. He looked over to the bed to see the teen was awake with a furious look on her face. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

Mako managed to break the girl's grip off of him and pull away. He quickly set his fist on fire, ready to attack the woman. He wouldn't go to jail and leave his brother all alone. He was about to attack, but the woman ended up being faster than he expected.

She grabbed his hands by their wrist and raised them above her head. She then quickly snatched off the red scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around his wrist to completely disarm the young firebender. Mako tried to break the restraints, but couldn't. He was nervous and scared, not knowing what to do.

"You think you can just break into people's homes and attack people," the Sato woman said. She picked him up by his arms and tossed him on her bed. Mako looked up at the woman as she walked up to the bed, placing her hands on her hips.

Mako tried to back away, lowering his bonded arms down over his body. "I have to do what I have to, to survive. You wouldn't know anything about that would you, princess?"

"My name is Asami not princess," the woman barked back. "And I don't want any of your excuses. People like you who think you can do whatever you want because you think it justified in your own mind killed my mother."

Mako didn't know how to respond. He knew what it was like to lose parents by a firebender. He looked away from her with sadness in his eyes. Maybe he could still talk his way out of this and get back to his brother. He would find another way to feed them tonight. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll leave right away if you'll just let me go."

"Too late for that," Asami said. Mako got an intense look on his face as he glared at the woman. He really wished he knew how to breath fire or perform some serious fire bending kicks with his feet, but he didn't know anything about that and this girl would probably just dodge them anyway. She was fast for a non-bender.

"You're going to have to pay for what you've done," Asami continued.

"So what are you going to do?" Mako questioned.

A dirty little smiled appeared on Asami's lips. "I haven't gotten off in awhile. So you're going to help me out." She reached down and grabbed the young boy's crotch. Mako gasped. Asami's hand stroked the area, going along the boy's member and balls through his pants.

Due to the rules on here read the rest on Deviantart or Hentai Foundry. Links to those profiles are in my profile on here.

-Please Comment-


End file.
